


Eyes Always Seeking

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Drunken Flirting, Ficlet Collection, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Clint Barton, M/M, Massage, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Restraints, Smut, Snowball Fight, Vampire Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Winterhawk short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.None of the ficlets are connected unless otherwise noted.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark mature/explicit shorts with an *.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 14
Kudos: 17
Collections: Dresupi's Ficlet Collections





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uconnhuskiesfan_wintershockship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uconnhuskiesfan_wintershockship/gifts), [lillian13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillian13/gifts).



  1. Table of Contents
  2. Raindrops; Back rubs || for uconnhuskiesfan_wintershockship
  3. *Oral Sex; Restraings || for uconnhuskiesfan_wintershockship
  4. Somebody bends unexpectedly || for uconnhuskiesfan_wintershockship
  5. English Christmas Punch || for uconnhuskiesfan_wintershockship
  6. You don’t have to sleep here just because I got admitted || for sunflowersoldier
  7. First bite || for lillian13




	2. Raindrops; Back rubs || for uconnhuskiesfan_wintershockship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff Prompts 2016
> 
> Other tags: Fluff, Massage

The rain was hitting the window panes and drowning out the T.V. But they didn’t have the volume turned up that loud anyway. 

Bucky thumb rolled against the knot in his shoulder. The one that was making Clint’s head hurt. His neck ache. It was just this side of unbearable. 

But Bucky’s presence made it just a tiny bit more bearable, so Clint wrapped one arm around Bucky’s knee and rested his chin on it.


	3. *Oral sex; Restraints || for uconnhuskiesfan_wintershockship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2017
> 
> Other tags: Smut, Oral Sex, Restraints

Clint tried to reach down to tangle his hand in Bucky’s hair. Not to push him down further, just to…let him know he was enjoying himself. 

Of course, his hands were stuck fast with the restraints. The furry handcuffs Darcy’d leftover here the last time she’d been here. 

So he couldn’t do anything but moan as Bucky sucked him down inch by torturous inch. 

“Fuck… Barnes…” he whimpered. 


	4. Somebody bends unexpectedly || for uconnhuskiesfan_wintershockship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trope Prompts 2017
> 
> Other tags: Friends to Lovers, Snowball Fight, Flirting

The snowball hit Clint square in the face and he spun a little before falling down on the sidewalk. It was probably a good thing because his shoulder caught his fall and it barely even hurt. Compared to some things. 

“Ughhhhh,” he groaned as footsteps approached him. 

“Aww, shit, Barton… I didn’t know I threw it that hard…” A familiar voice rumbled in his ear as he was helped up off the ground. He looked up into Bucky’s blue eyes and laughed dryly. 

“Which arm didya throw it with, Barnes?” 

“Haha, get up, ya bruiser. You’re fine…” 

“Can I take that as a compliment?” Clint asked. "Am I fine as hell?“ 

"Since you probably have a concussion and won’t remember this… yeah. You’re fine as hell, Clint.” 

“I’ll remember, Buck. I’ll remember.” 


	5. English Christmas Punch || for uconnhuskiesfan_wintershockship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Holiday Cocktail Prompts 2018_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: Drunken Flirting

Clint plopped down on the stool right beside Bucky’s. “What’s with the long face?”

“Huh?” Bucky asked, frowning a little at the question. He hadn’t been pulling a face, had he?

“You. Your face. It’s loooonnnng,” Clint repeated, reaching up to boop Bucky’s nose. “Or maybe it’s short, I dunno man.”

Bucky chuckled slightly. “Are you drunk?”

“No, are you?” asked Clint, laughing a little and softly pushing his fist into Bucky’s shoulder. It was meant to be a playful punch, but it took him a little too long to land it to qualify. “Yeah, I probably am. Either way, long or short, your face is nice.” He hissed a little on the last syllable, holding it out longer than he needed to. “So nice. So pretty. You’re so pretty, Buck! Did you know that?”

Bucky’s chuckle had turned into a full-fledged laugh, which he hadn’t been expecting to do at this party, so that was a feat in and of itself. “I’m sure glad you think so, I was starting to think you’d gotten tired of me.”

“Nah. I’ll never get tired of you. Love you too much, BB.” Clint leaned over, trying to sloppily plant one on him, but he ended up just leaning on his shoulder.

“Let’s get you home,” Bucky said, standing so he could brace his boyfriend better.

“I mean it. ‘Snot just a drunk thing,” Clint reiterated, even as he swayed on his feet. “I love you when I’m sober too.”

“I love you too,” Bucky said softly.


	6. You don’t have to sleep here just because I got admitted || for sunflowersoldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Dialogue Prompts 2019_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: Hurt/Comfort, Hospitalization, Injured Clint Barton

Clint’s eyes cracked open, the dull glow from the fluorescent lights gave him no confusion about where he was waking up. Not that he’d been in that deep of sleep anyway. It was hard to relax in these hospital beds.

There was a muffled groan from beside him, and when he cut his eyes to the side, he realized his dumb-ass boyfriend had taken up residence in the chair beside his bed.

“Buck…” he whispered, going to reach for him, before remembering that his left arm was in a cast. “Buck.”

Bucky awoke with a sniff, blue eyes blinking back sleep as he automatically reached for Clint. “Hey. How you feeling?”

“Like I fell off a building,” Clint deadpanned, the corner of his mouth quirking upward briefly.

There was a long silence before either spoke again.

“You don’t have to sleep here just because I got admitted,” he said slowly. “I’m not going anywhere, I promise.”

He heard Bucky snicker a little before replying. “Yeah? Well, I’m not either, so go back to sleep.”


	7. First bite || for lillian13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Halloween Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: AU - Vampire, Vampire Bucky Barnes

Clint heard Bucky’s fangs click in his ear, and his belly clenched, a dull ache centering in the base of his spine. He was glad he’d turned up his aids a little. Hearing the subtle sounds helped.

The feeling swelled when Bucky slipped an arm around his waist, hauling him close.

Not panic. Something much slower and warmer.

“You’re sure?” Bucky breathed in his ear, his voice slurred slightly by his fangs.

Clint’s eyes fluttered closed and he nodded, the soft burn soon soothed by the rhythmic swipe of Bucky’s tongue over his skin. He squeezed Bucky’s hand where it was currently resting on his belly. 

“You good?” he murmured.

Clint nodded and pushed his hand down further, grinning when he felt, rather than heard Bucky’s very frustrated groan.


End file.
